


Playing In The Sand

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [45]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Beaches, Body Hair, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery, Might Add Another Chapter Later, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Shirtless, Summer Vacation, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: Dwc: summer vacation with Zeta-7 :D





	Playing In The Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PorkChop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/gifts).



Your new one piece swimsuit fit way better then you had hoped. It hugged your curves in all the right places, and was flattering to your figure.Going to the beach with Rick, you had dreams of summer fun, hopefully in a place which would be secluded. Oh, you were sure you'd make his head spin in this flirty, polka dot suit.

* * *

Ocean waves lapped against the shore. Beneath your feet, the warm sand soothed your tired feet. Above you came the cries of seagulls, and all around was young people and families. Well, it wasn't exactly secluded, but at least there were areas which seemed somewhat private in the south end. Once you two were far enough, he placed a small box in the sand, and with the click of a button, a nice beach day set up popped up. “Well,” you laughed. “that was easy.”

“Actually, the chairs are a-a-a bit off center.”

“Really? I think they look fine.”

He didn't think so, and while he was busy fussing over beach chairs, you pulled off your linen dress to reveal your cute swimsuit. “Tada! How do I look?”

“G-g-gosh,” he paused, coloring such a deep, almost feverish shade of red. “you ugh - y-y-you look….sooooo a-adorable.” 

“Aw, thank you Rick. So, what about yours?”

“M-m-me? Oh, y-y-y-you don't - you wouldn't want to see me without my sweater.”

“What? Of course I do,” you softened. “what makes you think I wouldn't?”

Scratching the back of his neck, he looked like he was going to be sick. “I'm not - it's not pretty. You're so young, and I'm,” he sniffled, and wiped away the tears that began to show. “I'm ugly. Y-y-you wouldn't like me a-anymore if you saw my wrinkly chest.”

“Oh Rick.”

He sat, removed his labcoat, folded it to use as a pillow, and laid back, closing his eyes to you and the world. “I-I-I couldn't - I couldn't bear it if y-y-you didn't like me.”

Kneeling down beside his chair, you took his hand and kissed it. “Rick, please look at me.”

Reluctantly, he faced you, nibbling on his bottom lip, wringing his hands in his nervous way. It had been a while since you had seen him this distressed, and you waited for his sniffling to subside before you continued. “You are beautiful to me Rick, and I want to see you. From the beginning, I acknowledged that you're older. And I have an idea of what to expect, so please don't shy away from me. It doesn't matter what you look like, but if you still don't want to, then it's okay. But either way, I will still love you.”

“I ugh…..alright.”

Sitting up, he kept his eyes closed as he slowly pulled off his sweater. And when he didn't hear a response, he opened one eye to find you taking photos. “Rick, just stay as you are. Actually, feel free to pose, you….. oh yeah, just like that.”

Eyes wide, his voice was above a whisper. “Y-you aren't disgusted?”

“No, you look exactly like how I thought you'd look. To be honest,” you softened, feeling the heat in your cheeks. “I kind of imagined what you looked like under there, and let's just say I'm not disappointed. Must be all that running you do.”

Scratching the back of his neck, which revealed a healthy amount of armpit hair, he blushed. “Actually, I-I have to do drills with the other guards three times a-a week, but I'm - I'm so relieved.”

Reaching out to touch the small patch of hair on his chest, “You thought I would dislike this?” and tracing a small scar over his heart, you sniffled. “Or this? Why didn't you tell me?”

Pained, he placed a hand over yours, and gave it a squeeze. “It's - I-I didn't know how to tell you. I - I got hurt while on the job a-a few weeks ago. I was collecting royal jelly, when I-I-I got stung.”

“Did it hurt?”

“Well,” he paused, caressing your hair, having recovered from his earlier doubts. “only when I-I was recovering, but I - that's why it-it took me so long t-to come by and see you. I'm sorry, I-I-I should of told you.”

Wrapping your arms around him, “Is that how you managed to get all this time off?” and studying him, he nodded. “Is it going to be alright?”

“Yeah. Do y-you want a soda?”

“Sure.”

Watching him reach into the cooler, he winced. Perhaps, even now he was recovering. “Rick, why don't we just keep things simple today? It's so nice out, and we still have the rest of the week.”

“What did y-you want t-to do?”

Trying to think of a low impact activity, you smiled as you watched an older couple walk on by. “Let's go for a walk, but before then, could you help me with the sunscreen?”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this fic later. I don't like stuff that feels unfinished.


End file.
